


ㅇ

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Divergent, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: After the battle the wounds have to be treated.





	ㅇ

**Author's Note:**

> Just an extended HC for the last chapter ///

It was quiet, the smell of explosions, blood and burned flesh still lingered in his nostrils, no matter how many times he’d shower he would never manage to wash it off. He felt sick in his stomach, he pressed his hands against his mouth suppressing any sound he could possibly make while he was crying. Nobody was supposed to see him like this… nobody… 

“... ?” 

“... you could at least knock…”, Itsuki shot up and wiped over his eyes, “Come in… you’re already here. Don’t worry I’m not mad.” 

He made a grunting noise, as if he was trying to apologise, ‘Are you okay, Marude-san?’ 

“I could ask you the same, Nagachika,” but he never got a proper reply and maybe that was for the best, “When I am honest I haven’t really felt okay since it turned out that all the predictions and … suspicions were true.” It was odd, why could he talk freely around him? Maybe it was reassuring to know that he wouldn't say anything, since he couldn’t. 

‘I am sorry’, the young man put his notebook down again and just let the older one talk. 

“There is nothing you should be sorry about, it’s not your fault, all these years I believed we’re all doing the right thing and now I’m the only one who’s left… they’re all dead… or unable to help me finish this task, you know I… I don’t want to die just yet… there is so much I have to do,” Itsuki pulled his legs closer to his body, as if he was trying to get smaller, smaller and smaller till he’d vanish completely… “I owe them the peace of knowing that I fought for… what is right… I want to take back… what they took from us, the sense of justice, we’re all just… we were all just marionettes and now that I’m free to leave, I still choose to stay.”

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes were hollow but then filled with tears, there was nothing Hide could say or do, so he just let it happen. 

“... do you think there’s something that comes after death, like… heaven or hell?”

‘I never really believed in God or anything, but who knows, probably. Why do you ask?’ 

“I want to see them all again and tell them that… it’s okay, that I made up for it…,” yes, once he’d die he’d see everyone again, but… most probably not everyone, “If there’s a place for us, we did so many wrongs I am sure we will all be punished.” 

‘Not everyone can always do the right thing, God would be a hypocrite if he would punish you for something you did because someone else made you do it, I think you’re too hard on yourself.’ 

Itsuki laughed and wiped over his eyes again, “Well… sounds about right, Mr Terrorist… I don’t think we can change the world entirely… not in one day… or year… not even in 10 years, but we have to start somewhere. Right?”

‘Correct and we already made the first step.’


End file.
